


Feel Like A Monster

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks for reading! Let me know if I missed a tag!Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Come say hi!





	Feel Like A Monster

“I hate your species,” Stiles growled in a low voice, bat slowly swinging by his side. “You filthy mutts believe you have to find a mate, to breed and ruin them...You're far too tactile to be the monsters you're meant to be. Let me fix that.”

Derek choked down a whine and showed his fangs, eyes flashing.

This human - hunter - used to be his best friend, his lover, his mate. But then his mind was warped by other hunters and this darker Stiles appeared. He'd tried to get his old Stiles back, to save him.

But Stiles was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
